Sick
by Stephfunky
Summary: Izaya's a sick bastard, but we all already knew that right? Masturbation fic, suicide, mind games


**A.N:** Viginas on motorcycles. More after the chapter.

* * *

Izaya hummed softly in agreement in the back of his throat, swirling his drink absently clockwise six times and then counter clockwise twelve. He wasn't entirely sure it was the response the girl speaking (Hayate Sora, recently turned 16, dark hair and contacts. She came from an entirely average household with no emotional trauma he could find and such he had been curious enough as to why she was haunting a suicide themed chat to contact her. Turns out her reason was some bullies at school, nothing serious she just wanted to 'teach them a lesson'. How..._weak._) desired, but she smiled softly and probably in a way she thought was sad and continued. The only man of the group allowed his ever-present smile to slip slightly and used his cup to hide it.

He had hoped that he would've responded incorrectly according to her wishes, if only to she her react. Would the girl yell at him? Hit him? Considering she was seriously planning to commit suicide because a few other girls had called her ugly (which she kinda was, who was she to be angry at them for telling the truth?) he highly doubted she had the sort of strength it took to physically stand against someone like him. She'd probably just commit suicide. _That'll_ teach him.

Izaya snorted loudly and this time it was apparently the wrong response to whatever conversation he was apart of without actually being a part of it because all three girls turned dangerous expressions towards him. Inwardly he crowed and sipped at his drink in victory, only to be disappointed by the watered down taste of his whiskey straight. Oh humans~ he loved them, he really did. They committed suicide, glared in the face of danger without even realizing how stupid a fit it was, and watered down alcohol in the hopes of making a quick buck. Honestly was always an option they forsook, and he was entirely happy they did so.

Life would be _so boring_ if humans were honest with each other.

Although, right now, a dose of honestly may be just what he needed to stay entertained.

"Do you really think they'd care?" The red eyed man interrupted Sora again, and again the three girls glared at him in near synchronized unison. Brilliant~ they were already meshing their reactions together. Izaya absently wondered if their menstruation cycles were already trying to sync as well but well, they'd all probably be dead by the end of the night anyway.

Sora sniffed. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do you really think they'd care? Did you not hear me?" Izaya paused as if waiting for a response, but ran over her when started to. "I'd suggest a hearing exam, but well that's a bit pointless now isn't it?" His smile was charming and perhaps that was what threw the dark haired girl off more than anything.

She stopped for half a second, eyebrows scrunched up slightly. "I- what?"

"Do you really think these girls will care if you kill yourself?"

"Of course they would!" One of the other two girls, Ichigo was her name, answered with her hand clenched tight around her long empty glass of water. She was very very conscious of her eating habits and appearance for a girl who wanted to die he thought. Inwardly he shrugged, as if baffled, although he wasn't even close to being so.

Izaya set his glass down on the small round table between them, crossing his legs and gently placing his hands atop his stacked knees. He considered the three girls for a half second, his eyes briefly flashing in absolute joy before they returned to innocent curiosity. "I'm just saying, what guarantee do you have that these girls will even care you're dead? They don't seem to like you now."

Sora looked confident and snide, but Izaya's sharp eyes could already see the tares slowly appearing in her facade. Like the tares that appeared in overworked muscles, they would build and build until eventually she was too sore to move. He wondered how much prodding it would take to get her to that point. "We used to be friends~" she supplied slowly and the two others cooed in sympathy.

Izaya hummed again, drumming his fingers slightly. "And yet you don't seem to be anymore. How strange that you could go from being friends to not so quickly. I wonder if they ever really were your friends... did they ever really care?"

"I-I well-"

"But either way, it's your lives."

"Y-y-yes?" Spoke the final girl and Izaya felt a moment of pride that she had withdrawn from she shell enough to say anything at all.

"Shouldn't you end your lives for yourself?"

Ichigo swallowed and set her glass down as well. "What do you mean Kanra-kun?"

Hook and sinker. Izaya smiled, this time it was about as true as the expression could be. "I'm so glad you asked, I'm not sure any one of you had thought of this by yourselves just yet." The girls shifted uneasily and they probably would've been insulted if they weren't so curious. "So far as I can tell, all three of you want to end your lives for other people. For the girls that tease you, for your mother that tries to control you, for the boy that left you. You're not dying because you're in pain, but because you want them to be~" Carmine eyes glinted slightly as he trailed off, watching all three intently. Izaya allowed his lips to twitch very slightly as they all shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well-well. What's so wrong with that?" The third girl, a foreigner named Beth, murmured. The other two glanced at her curiously, unsure of how to react just yet. "I mean, we are in pain – obviously- so what's so wrong with wanting them to feel that same pain?"

Oh how he loved a stubborn human. Izaya hopped up to his feet, gesturing over his shoulder for the girls to follow. He half hopped that one wouldn't, that one of them would make that crucial jump in logic and realize just what he was, what he was doing. None did, they all followed him in a haphazard line through the door he had paid to have left open and up, up, up the chipped concrete stairs.

The early evening air was cool and tasted a tad sour, like motor oil and smoke. Still it was a pleasant change from the musky scent of too many people squashed into too small a room. He absently wondered how many people would die if he happened to accidentally drop a still burning cigarette in just the right spot. It was an interesting thought, but not for tonight~

Tonight, he had the night air, a tall building, and three teen girls who thought they wanted to be dead.

Izaya tossed them a grin, perhaps a tad too dark for what he was trying to do but did it really matter? It was too dark for them to see unless they were really looking anyway. With a spin and a skip he made his way to the closest edge of the square building, hearing the steady footsteps of followers who trusted him more than was wise. But~ they wouldn't know that until it was too late was it? Would they realize as they fell just how they were manipulated? Would they understand in their last seconds what he had done?

He have hoped the girls would, if only so Izaya could see the fear and hopelessness that would surely shoot across those young, naive eyes. The look of fear was so intoxicating. A scared woman was one of the most beautifully addictive sights a man like him could enjoy. It was almost as beautiful as the predictable but always exhilarating flash of hatred with just the darkest, smallest dash of hopelessness that Shizou wore every time they meet.

Spreading his arms wide against the light but cooling breeze, Izaya leaned heavily against the protective gate and glanced down at the alley below. He was briefly reminded of his last visit to this very spot, when a girl no older than these had jumped just to prove him wrong. Oh _yeeessss,_ the stubborn ones did have a soft spot in the place where he should've had a heart when he was born.

"I thought I said I wasn't going to do any jumping Kanra-kun." Ichigo's voice was sharp and annoyed and he wasn't at all surprised. She wanted to stay beautiful, even in death. It was annoying, vanity had never been one of his favorite human flaws, but at the same time Izaya could feel the by now familiar thrill run down his spine and for the first time in the week since his last fight with Shizou he felt fucking alive.

"Who said anything about jumping Ichi-chan?"

His company was silent as the weight behind his words fell heavily upon their shoulders. The breeze picked up and Izaya turned back to look down at the blood stained street below. How many of these stains were a result of his presence? He felt a swell of what he could only call pure life and energy and god it was good. It was so so good to feel like this, to feel so alive. Why, he wondered, would anyone want to throw this sensation away?

Beth came up on his right, leaning far over the edge of the fence despite the dull spoke which was surely digging uncomfortably into her rib cage. "I think it's perfect," she whispered, her words nearly swept away by the breeze. Nearly, but not entirely. They all heard her clearly and Izaya could feel stirrings in his lower stomach, between sharp hip bones.

Sora sounded scared and she still hadn't stepped away from the doorway back down into the restaurant, but she said just as softly, "The more bloody it is, the more it would hurt them."

_Oh god yes._

The last girl was less easily convinced apparently as Ichigo made a noise of contempt in the back of her throat. Izaya breathed in deeply, filling his lungs entirely with the taste of desperation that hung around this spot like a lovely apparition. He turned finally, offering the admittedly pretty girl his hand. She hesitated but allowed herself to be pulled to stand on his other side, peeking a little over the edge. Sora hung back still.

"See those stains down there~" He murmured, not having to point them out as it was entirely hard to not see the light rust colored pools of blood long gone. Her breath hitched and he took this as signal to forge on. "Those will never leave, they'll always be an attestation to the life of the human who left it. Even once humans are gone and whatever is next takes over, their blood will be staining that spot forever." He was getting too excited, Izaya knew it, could feel it building in his lower stomach. Already the song his body played was coming to a booming crescendo but _fuckitall_ he needed more.

Ichigo let a long breath go, staring down a particularly large somewhat fresh spot.

"Beautiful." He breathed and Izaya could see both the girls by his sides nod slowly from the very corners of his vision.

Then in a smooth movement, Beth scaled the small fence and stood unsteadily on the other side. She balanced as well as her clumsy teen body would allow on the narrow ledge with both hands gripping the fence in a manner that sharply belied her actions. None of them dared move, although Izaya wanted to dance. Yes, yes, yes, yes. This was working so nicely, he barely needed to prod.

"Come guys, join me."

Sora stepped closer, although she continued to remain quiet. Ichigo leaned a little more against the fence before glancing between Izaya himself and Sora. Her grip tightened on the fence for a split second and then she too made her way over, taking the hand Beth offered her in her own visibly shaking one.

Who knew Beth would be that essential part of his ploy, who knew she'd play the part of the driving force. Oh that's right. He did. Izaya grinned and then hid the expression when Sora stepped up immediately next to him.

All previous ire she held toward him was apparently lost as she too offered him her hand. When he didn't immediately take it she glanced up at him through her short lashes, breathing heavily. "Are we going?" She whispered. He said nothing before taking her cold, clammy hand.

He withheld his grin and the both climbed over as well. Beth took Sora's other hand and together the four of them looked down.

_Oh fuck yes._

* * *

**A.N.: **_De-anon from the Durarara kink meme, not finished yet there's like another two or three chapters left to this that I need to write. Ummmm I'm really busy working on fills (read: like 15 stories I'm working) for that right now and I have a two week trip to Mexico here at the end of the month till like the 8thish of May so don't expect anything new on my other stories until like... the second week of May I wanna say, but but but! I am working on alot of other things too! Another chapter of DOA (My Russia/America fic) is written and just needs to be typed, I'm working on a rough of the next chapter of My God as well as the final chapter of Screwed (about damn time), as well as filling those challenges for Breeding Bunnies~ So look forward to that :3_


End file.
